


Two fathers, two sons part 3

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-27
Updated: 2003-08-27
Packaged: 2018-11-20 23:59:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11345829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Two fathers, two sons part 3

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Two fathers, two sons part 3

### Two fathers, two sons part 3

#### by Bertie and Leather Alex

  


Title: Two Fathers, Two Sons (part 3)  
Authors: Bertie and Leather Alex  
Emails: and Status: WIP  
Archive: sure  
Category: Male pregnancy  
Note: For Ursula. Bertie is Skinner and Mulder; Leather Alex is Krycek. Thanks to Ursula for beta.  
Note about vocabulary: "drawing eighters" used in the text means a blowjob technique where the person giving the blowjob takes partner's cock deep into his mouth and performs movements as if drawing number "8" with his nose on partner's crotch. 

**MULDER**

Shit, he's pregnant. But he's a fucking whore for Spender. It could be anyone's baby. Please let them not be mine. PLEASE! 

* * *

**SKINNER**

Fuck, if they are my babies, he better fucking damn well keep them! If I have to sit on him the whole time, I goddamn will! 

The sad thing is there's no way to know until after they're born. 

I sigh loudly as Alex struggles in my arms. He doesn't want to be molly coddled. Too fucking bad! 

"Mulder, sit in the back with him, I'm tired of his hysterics." 

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Alex screams in my ears. 

I get out the key, unlock one cuff, he tries to hit me but I deflect it. I grab Mulder's wrist and the lose cuff locks on. 

"Have fun." I smile at Mulder who glares at me evilly. 

At least I don't have to put up with either of them on the ride back. Now that we know there's no tracking device, that just means we can sit awhile, until we can figure out the best plan of action. 

I know one thing, the little brat is going to have to see a doctor or some health official off and on until the babies are born. If I have to keep him unconscious the whole time, I will. 

* * *

**ALEX**

When Skinner starts the car, I realize there's no reason to scream anymore. The bastard won't let me stay. 

I start talking Mulder's ear off, trying to convince him to help me get rid of those things in my body. Towards the end of the second hour in the car I promise him almost Cancerman himself on a tray with an apple in his mouth. C'mon, the guy can't be SO stubborn as to refuse such an offer. 

Still, he is. It seems he is stone-deaf. 

They load me out of the car and back into the cabin. Great, now I'm gonna be locked up like a laboratory rat. And there is nothing I can do, except to squeak and trip into the cage. I hate that. 

So, before they lock me in the room, I tell them all what I think of them once again, at the top of my lungs. I manage to kick Mulder. Skinner is too careful and I miss. The bastards strap me to the bed, my hands cuffed at the bedpost. Then they leave, probably to give a careful consideration what color baby carriage to buy. 

Fucking childloving freaks. If I could understand why they need me to have those... those... fetuses. Why they just can't let it go? 

Lying back, cuffed and strapped down, slowly I feel my imagination creeping out of the backyard of my brain where it has been hiding from the macho guy kicking up a fuss. I wish I could give it a smack so that it never tries to appear again... it freaks me out. 

What if I can't get rid of them? 

I will have a huge stomach. I will be barely capable of walking. Everybody will see I'm knocked up. And then I will have two kids. Yeck, two kids, where will I put them? What will I do with them? Who will I be - a mother? For god's sake, why, why did they do this to me? 

Sheer horror is strangling my throat and the tears are back. I press my face against my bound arm and let them go. 

* * *

**SKINNER**

Mulder has been silent. I don't know if that's a good thing or not. I do know that we need to be careful with Alex, as soon as he has calmed a bit, I will take the cuffs away. I don't want to risk him running but I know that there has to be some way for me to show that I want him healthy and he can trust me. Now to make sure that Mulder will be trustworthy as well. 

"Mulder?" 

Mulder pauses from his self-reflection and looks over at me. 

"What do you think about Alex having babies? I know I want him to keep them." 

I blush, realizing I don't want to reveal that I've fucked a subordinate. Mulder would have too much control and I don't fully trust the flighty bastard just yet. 

"I'm just imagining if I were pregnant, sir. I think I understand why he doesn't want them. What if they are alien hybrids?" 

I sigh. "Mulder, I think my friend said they were normal fetuses." 

"Most alien hybrids are normal - at least from what I've seen, sir." 

Fuck. There's no way to know if the fetuses are mine, or even one of them. I don't know if it would matter to me if Alex had another man's child. If one of them were mine, I definitely want to be a part of his or her life. 

Mulder interrupts me and tells me, "I'll go check on him." 

"I'll go fix us something to eat." Alex is probably starving. After that frightening ordeal, he needs to eat to keep the babies healthy. 

* * *

**MULDER**

Alex is lying on his side, his face buried against the side of his arm. He pretends he hasn't been crying, but it's obvious. 

"Hey, how you holding up?" 

"Fuck off, Mulder!" 

Shit, I'm just trying to be friendly. 

"Are you hungry? Thirsty?" 

That sobers him up and he sighs. "Yeah." 

"Skinner's making something for us to eat. I'll go get you some water - or would you prefer milk?" 

Alex makes a face at the mention of milk. "I don't think my stomach can handle milk. Tell Skinner I think soup is the only thing that will stay down." 

I nod then leave to get the water and tell Skinner. When I return, he's sitting up as best he can and looks up at me with those sexy eyes that make me want to forgive all the shit I went through when he betrayed us. I take my keys and let one cuff free. 

He smiles, grateful, and grabs the glass. He drinks fast and I stop him. "Need to take that slow, Alex." 

He nods then drinks more slowly. I take the glass from him and set it beside the bed. 

"Mulder, you don't think I should keep these - whatever the hell they are. Come on, Mulder. Take pity on me. It certainly wasn't my idea to get knocked up!" 

"I know, Alex. If it was up to me, I'd help you abort them. I don't blame you for being creeped out about it. I certainly wouldn't want to be the first pregnant male." 

Alex seems to relax when I tell him that. 

"What, Skinner doesn't want me to get rid of them, or something?" 

I shrug. "He's acting strange. As if they were his or something." 

I watch him closely. He doesn't react outwardly but I have a feeling there was something going on between them. I can't believe I let his sweet demeanor fuck me up so royally. 

"Mulder, I don't want to have these things. Do you think you can talk to your boss about it?" 

"I'll try. Maybe I can figure out why he's so interested." 

Alex lowers his lashes and looks askance. I knew it. They'd fucked before. 

"You were with him, weren't you?" 

"What?" 

"You let Skinner fuck you, didn't you?" 

Alex growls, "So what if I did? I fucked a lot of men for the Consortium. He wasn't any different!" 

I frown. I don't like the idea that he just used both of us so coldly. 

"He probably thinks they could be his - one of them might be." 

He doesn't look too happy about that notion. "They could be yours, Mulder." 

I shrug. I don't know if I want them to be mine, or even one of them. 

"I'll go check on dinner." 

* * *

**ALEX**

Mulder's idea, however crazy it sounds, makes sense. If I had any inclination or energy to think about where those fetuses came from, I could've analyzed that idea. But then, maybe they just used me like they use the women. A walking womb for their hybrids. 

I shiver. It is impossible. Charles can't be so inhuman, not towards me. 

I turn on my side and pull the blanket in a big bunch at my stomach, curling in a ball. Gives me some sense of security. 

My mind can't understand this. I wish they had tortured me to fucking hell, broken my limbs, beaten me into a bloody pulp and then thrown me out. I would have pulled myself up and hitched a ride on the first highway I came across, and it would've been okay. I wish anything else had happened. Just not this. Please. I need a backspace key to push. 

I bite into the blanket and close my eyes. 

Then it hits me. Geeze, I'm lying in the same position as those two inside me. Curled in my heat, quite sure nobody will hit them or abuse them or send them to be subjected to tests. 

Idiots. 

For a short moment I feel strange, but it passes quickly. They are just pieces of flesh. Not thinking. Not feeling. They aren't humans - or hybrids - yet, and they never will be. 

After all, if I'm the fucking mother, I have the right to decide. Some rights I still have, despite of how much Cancerman would hate that. 

I don't think Mulder will succeed with Skinner. But he has got the key. He will help me. I know. I just need to get the cuffs off, then I will figure the way to get out of here. And, once I'm out, the abortion is a quick business to do. 

I hear the door being unlocked behind my back and turn my head to see who's there, hoping for Mulder. It's Skinner, though, with the plate. He sits on the edge of my bed. 

I hate him. Probably as much as those two in my stomach. 

I pull myself up in a sitting position. My right arm is still cuffed to the bedpost, now twisted behind my back. 

"Are you gonna uncuff me or do you want that soup spilled all over the bed?" I ask him, in a voice much softer than one should expect due to what I'm saying, and look into his eyes. 

I wonder what could get him going. Should I promise him something? Or should I plead? 

Skinner uncuffs my hand. It probably surprises him that I don't try to rush for his throat to strangle him but take the plate and start eating instead. 

* * *

**SKINNER**

I don't like that he's always cuffed. If I felt I could trust him, I'd easily keep them off. I don't like the idea of him being tied up and unable to defend himself. No one who's pregnant should be treated like that. I just don't know what I can do to ensure he won't run off. 

I watch him eat, but I can tell he wants to remain free from the cuffs. I don't like the fact I have this sudden desire to do what he wants. I know it's because I'm seeing him as a - well, fuck, a 'mother' of children that could be mine. Maybe it's a pipe dream that they are mine. I don't care, though. 

"Alex, I want to trust you, but I know you want to get rid of the fetuses. Well, you realize that, unless the Consortium has changed your physiognomy completely, you probably won't hold those babies to term anyway. I want to ask you, would you rather be stuck in some Consortium lab or stay with me?" 

* * *

**ALEX**

"I would have an abortion before the Consortium finds me, that's for sure." I answer, looking into his eyes. "It doesn't matter, Walt, that I won't hold them to term. I know I won't. Four months is more than enough." I take another spoonful and then put the plate on the floor. Will eat more later. 

"Finish your soup," Skinner orders. "You have to eat now." 

"I'll eat it, just as you want me to," I answer and move closer to him, into his private space. Our thighs touch each other. 

"C'mon, Walt, I don't even have a hole through which they might come out," I look at him with wide, innocent eyes, pleadingly, "I don't know why they are doing this to me, but I can't handle it. Please, Walt, help me. I can't have those babies. I will lose my mind, Walt. Please, take pity on me." 

He can't tear his eyes off my face. That's good. I lower my lashes and bend to his broad palm, touching it with my lips. 

I'll be damned if this won't work. 

* * *

**SKINNER**

"Alex, I want to help you, but I don't think it's feasible to abort the fetuses. Who knows what they did to you to allow this to happen. What if we abort them and you die? I don't want you to die, Alex." 

Alex whimpers. I know he must be living a nightmare. I don't know what to do to rectify the situation for him. 

"I'll ask Frank; maybe he can tell me what the best solution is." 

* * *

**MULDER**

I'm wondering what's keeping Skinner. He's changed towards Alex, as if now he wants to protect him. I wonder if maybe he had an affair with Alex too. It would make sense. That boy would open his legs to anyone willing. 

I startle at the sound of my cell phone. I had cut it off shortly after obtaining Alex but I turned it back on this morning. 

"Mulder." 

"Mulder, where have you been? I've been trying to reach you and Skinner all day!" 

"I'm sorry. I turned off my phone. We have Krycek in custody." 

"OH! Now I understand. Is there anyway to keep him? You know he'll be a target." 

"I know, Scully. But the situation is, um, a little different." 

"What do you mean?" 

I sigh. Should I tell her what's' going on? 

"They did something to him. I'm beginning to think they've set him up. I'm not sure of the purpose - maybe just to tell him he's theirs or to punish him. I don't know." 

"What's going on? Should I examine him?" 

"Scully, you're still recuperating..." 

"No, I'm not. That's why I've been trying to reach you or Skinner. I want to return to duty. I'm well enough to work." 

"Scully... are you sure?" 

"Yes. Now that you have Krycek in custody, I'd like to examine him. Maybe they planted some sort of homing device on him." 

I nearly laugh. "That's what we thought at first, too. It's not that. A doctor friend of Skinner's already checked him out. There's no other way to say this -- Krycek's pregnant." 

Absolute silence from the other end of the phone. 

"Scully?" 

"Mulder, this is no time for sick jokes." 

"I'm not lying, Scully. If you want, you can examine him yourself. I just don't know where yet. I do think we're going to have to leave where we are for now." 

"Well, I'm going to submit the paperwork to return to work. Call me when you're settled again." 

"Will do." 

* * *

**SKINNER**

I don't know if my sympathy helped, but he seems to have relaxed a bit, as if resigned. At least momentarily, anyway. 

"I will go crazy if I have to carry these babies to term. Men aren't physically capable, Skinner!" 

"A doctor would have to examine you more thoroughly than Frank did. Maybe you can carry them to term. I'll call Frank..." 

I rise to leave but Alex grabs my hand. 

"Don't leave me. Please." 

I sigh. Those beautiful green eyes are pleading and so sexy. 

"I'm just going to talk to Mulder for a moment, Alex. If you don't try to flee, I won't cuff you." 

There is a knock on the door. I open it. 

"Mulder?" 

"That was Scully, sir. She wants to examine Krycek." 

"Mulder, she's still recovering." 

"She wants to return to duty, sir. She is very eager to examine him." 

"You told her?" 

"Sir, she's my partner." 

I nod. "Alright." 

"We need to leave, sir. We may have alerted our position to the Consortium already... unless they have no intention of taking him back." 

Alex cuts in. 

"What the fuck do you mean, Mulder? You think they want me like this?" 

"They put you in this situation, Alex. You tell me. Are they punishing you or just using you in some experiment?" 

Alex growled, "If I knew that, I would've told you already!" 

Mulder notices that Krycek isn't cuffed. 

"I was telling Krycek that we have to trust him before we let him free. So I told him one of us would have to remain with him. We can switch off as needed." 

Mulder nods. "We should keep him cuffed, though, if we leave here." 

"I agree." 

Alex sighs loudly. 

* * *

**ALEX**

Oh, thank you, Mulder. You are always so nice. 

It just means I will have to break through two locked doors without any tools here - or that next place they're gonna move me to, if Skinner's quack doctor will chicken out and refuse the abortion. 

They keep talking but nothing much is being decided, so I take my plate and continue eating my soup while it's still warm. I think I could eat three portions like this one. And, yeah... I guess the reason for my voracity is obvious now. Those two want to eat as well. Fine, fuck you. I'm not gonna ask for more. 

Finally Mulder leaves, bringing the empty plate back to the kitchen, and I stay in the room alone with Skinner. 

I give him my most defenseless look from under my lashes. "Please, Walter, talk to Frank. Maybe it is possible to have an abortion." 

He buys it again. 

"I will talk to Frank," he answers, and this time it's him who moves closer to me. 

Okay, I was the one who started it. Let's say it is a collateral cirumstance that I can't think about sex right now, let alone allow anyone touching my ass. So, I respond him. Not the first time, not the last. 

Skinner's tongue breaches my lips. 

It is fine, I try to soothe the hysterical little me in my brain, he can't knock me up more than I already am knocked up. Maybe this is not the way I've been knocked up at all. 

He probably feels my lips trembling because he presses his tongue into my mouth more fiercely. He gets off on that, I know. 

I force myself to put my arms around his waist. Broad and muscled, just the way I like it. 

Then he moves his hand lower to reach my crotch; I instinctively back away. Stupid. 

Skinner looks at me, a bit surprised. "Want it rough," I gasp. "Take me like you used to. Break me to your will." 

I'm waiting for him to start the pregnancy shit, and how he must treat me like a frigging lady because of that, but he keeps silent. 

Thanks at least for that, Walt. 

I try to sit up, and he pushes me down - too gently, - grabs my arms and pins them above my head, claiming my neck with his teeth. 

I start a real fight. I need to feel like I'm a man. I want to fucking wrestle with him and to take his cock in me when I'm pinned down by the weight of his muscles. I want him to ram in me the same brusquely and hard as if he were still beating me. 

I don't want to submit today; I need to be forced. 

When he starts to hold my arms down as if I were a girl, I realize he won't hit me. He won't wrestle and won't even lie on top of me. 

But then, I can't free my arms either. 

"I will fuck you, boy," he growls at me, "no matter if you squirm or not. Now pull down your pants and get on all fours. If you won't, I will get my cane and take it to your pert butt, and that's not walking in the park, I can assure you." 

The bad thing is, you can never be sure if he's bluffing or not. Maybe caning is okay with pregnant people to Skinner's mind? Not with me then. I never had any liking for canes. 

He releases my arms and I do as he says. 

"Spread your legs wider, boy," Skinner orders from behind. I hear clothes rustling and then he gets in bed in front of me, naked. 

When I see Walter's thick, hard rod, dripping with pre-cum, I shit on being imprisoned, the parasites and whatever else would spoil my pleasure. Even my own cock starts to wake up although I thought he had been frightened till the end of his days... well, okay, till the end of the pregnancy. Fuck, it's so long since I had a dick like Skinner's up my ass. 

I bend, take his gorgeous cock deep in my throat and start to draw eighters with my nose in his bush, inhaling the masculine scent. Fine technique, it gets him squirming and pushing me away in almost no time at all. 

"Want to fuck you," Walter informs me and reaches for his pants. I grin. So he has arrived already prepared. 

Walter fishes two small packets out of a pocket and kneels behind me. I stretch my ass in front of him. Not wasting time, he presses the lube on me and drives home. Good... he knows I need no preparing. 

Or maybe I do. With him. His cock stretches me so completely I find myself wondering, stupidly, how he will be able to move at all; it's been awhile since I took someone that big inside me. The pain is quite minor though. Not worth paying attention to. I don't even remember I had one the next moment when he rams against my prostate. 

"Do me hard," I gasp, as Walter grabs my hips and pulls to himself, and his cock breaks all the way inside. "Please, hard, please, Walt, ream me out, I'm all yours, Walt," I continue to plead, moaning with pleasure on his rod. He becomes more aggressive and I start yelling with delight. 

He said no one can hear me screaming, right? And, talking about Mulder, this won't be a big surprise for him. 

His broad palm squeezes my mouth shut and he plows me even more violently as if trying to punish. 

He succeeds with the punishment though just when he stills inside me. I'm incapable of waiting and I don't want to. So I start squirming and squeezing his cock with my ass. He slaps me hard but withdraws and turns me around. 

Oh yes. I think I could've given any information I have for his cock up my ass while his mouth works on my cock. He's so damn talented. When he grabs my hips and takes me deep into his throat I yell my release. 

* * *

**SKINNER**

I hold Alex against me on the small bed, we barely have enough room. Mulder's right, we're going to have to leave here. We need a more secure environment and I don't like having to keep Alex cuffed. I take the cuffs and put one on my wrist and the other on Alex's. 

I wrap an arm around Alex, loving the feel of his body against mine. My hand strokes down to cup his belly. He shifts, probably not liking me touching him this way. Well, tough, Alex. 

Tomorrow, I'm going to have to call in and report that I am still needed to protect my informant. I know Cassidy will not like my continued absence from the bureau. I will just have to say that this witness is dangerous and I'm working on having him trust me. 

Maybe I will have Mulder return to the Bureau while Scully examines Alex. 

* * *

**MULDER**

I wake, a bit uncomfortably. I could barely sleep with hearing Skinner fucking Alex. That tells me that Alex had been sleeping with Skinner before, otherwise, I doubt Skinner would risk fucking a pregnant possible informant. 

Maybe I can convince Skinner to let me pick Scully up. After Scully checks on him, it would be better if I returned to the bureau. I can see if I can find more information on Alex's condition. Maybe he doesn't know as much as he thinks he does. 

* * *

**SKINNER**

I wake to Alex in my arms and it feels good, but I need to piss and I'm certain Alex does, too. 

"Hey, wake up, sleepyhead. Need to take a leak." 

Alex wakes; looking beautiful and I smile and kiss him. He looks pissed. He rises, though, at my prompting and I stand beside him. We move together out the door to the bathroom. 

I smile again, Mulder's cooking breakfast. We piss together in the toilet then I say, "Want a shower?" 

Alex shrugs and I uncuff his wrist then mine. I set the cuffs on the toilet then take off my clothes and set them on top of the cuffs. 

Alex looks at me, uncertainly, then takes off his clothes. I turn on the shower and get it nice and warm, then motion for Alex to get in. He does and groans in pleasure as the water hits him. The sound is sexy and I move behind him. I take the soap in my hands and then begin washing his back. 

"God, Walter, that feels good!" 

I grin and soon, I have Alex in my arms, washing his front, playing. His head falls against my shoulder and he purrs. Delightful. While he worked for the bureau, we never had a chance to be this intimate. When I grasp his cock, he lets me jerk him off. Afterwards, he sucks my cock down my throat until I come in his mouth. 

* * *

**MULDER**

They both come to breakfast. I'm surprised, but I guess Skinner wants to show Alex we trust him. I kept their food warm in the stove and set them on the table when they enter the small kitchen. I notice Alex isn't wearing his cuffs, but I don't say anything. If Skinner wants to risk it, that's on his neck. 

We are relatively silent through the meal, then I suggest that I go pick up Scully. I also suggest I return to work after Scully checks on Krycek. Skinner agrees and I prepare to leave. 

"I'll look for another safe house, sir." 

"Good idea, Mulder." 

Before I leave, I notice Skinner cuffing Alex's wrist to his own. Now I feel better about leaving them alone. 

* * *

**SKINNER**

I called Cassidy shortly after Mulder left. She wasn't happy that I was staying longer with Krycek, but she understands the delicacy of the situation. I tell her Mulder will return to the bureau tomorrow. That seemed to allay some of her unhappiness with the situation. 

Alex asks to have the cuffs removed after I hang up the phone. I sigh then remove them. I make a tub of popcorn while Alex sits watching football. This is the best way to see how far I can trust him after all. Let's see if he breaks that trust. 

* * *

**ALEX**

Fucking asshole. He didn't call Frank. 

I remind him, once, twice, and he promises that he will for sure. The frigging phone is two steps from the stove where he stands. 

Obviously this is clear. I guess the way he cupped my stomach last night tells me all I want to know. He isn't gonna help me to have an abortion. Fucking newly-fledged daddy. 

He brings me the popcorn and sits close by on the old couch. Smiling happily. He probably feels unbelievably good. Imagines I'm his pregnant wife or something who would enjoy a snack while watching TV. Sure. 

I don't like popcorn. 

Watching the guys running after the ball, I analyze the possible escape plans. I choose the most secure one. The chance to fail must be reduced to the minimum because Skinner is twice my strength, and I'm afraid of what he might do to me if I fail. 

The game is over and I look at Skinner with my most horny bedroom eyes. "Maybe we can have a little fun before Mulder returns? Can't have enough of your cock in me... I wish I were as big as you are. Walt... want you to ream me out... like last night," I purr. His smile becomes even wider. Oh yeah, you smile. 

I move on the couch to straddle his lap and, once there, kiss him on the lips, hugging his sexy torso with both hands. One of them is placed right above the cuffs at his belt. I try to move the hand lower and at this moment it gets stuck between Walter and the couch as he leans back to get more comfortable. 

I wiggle my ass in his lap a bit and watch the bulge growing under me. "Wanna fuck you like this. So that you lie back and I fuck myself on your rod," I whisper. "Carry me to bed like this, Walt." 

He's got hot on the idea. My legs and arms wrapped around him right where the cuffs are, he lifts me off the sofa and carries me to the bedroom. Great. 

I push my left palm in his pants under the cuffs and grab his butt. Giving him the french kiss of my life, I pull the cuffs off, carefully, not touching his flesh, only my other hand, avoiding to make any noise. 

Done. I gasp in his mouth and Skinner grabs my ass with passion. 

Oh yeah, this is fun. 

He sits down on the bed and I quickly slip the cuffs under the pillow. 

"Let me strip you, master," I whisper in his ear. 

I knew this word will work on him. He lies back, allowing me to remove his pants and shirt. His cock is fully erect and I swallow it. I guess he still deserves some fun, and then, after all, the hornier he is the easier it will be for me to take advantage. 

It goes better than I thought. Caressing him, I succeed in bringing his arms up. Licking the sensitive inner side of his left forearm, I fish the cuffs out from under the pillow and fix to the bedpost. Quick snap and he is caught. 

The roar breaks out like open house in hell. I become afraid he will take down the bed and all my ideas to fuck myself on him disappear in thin air. I grab his pants, take the keys and run to the door. Fuck my jacket, I won't freeze to death, but trying to find it here with Skinner raging like an infuriated orang-outang is too risky. 

I run out, start the car - well, thanks Skinner, he had the car keys together with the other keys in the pocket - and take off. 

Turning out from the by-road on the highway I notice Mulder's car approaching from the other side. I don't press on the gas immediately but, as quick as it won't be too suspicious, I speed along as fast as the car can go. 

**TBC**   
  

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Bertie and Leather Alex


End file.
